


Broken Expectations

by Nutellacookie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also its gonna get dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bending (Avatar), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I'm really trying not to spoil anything, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Not kidding, as always lmao, but fun!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellacookie/pseuds/Nutellacookie
Summary: Asami Sato is not what you'd expect.Even though her father was one of the most brilliant inventors in existence, she never really had that spark for engineering as one might expect her to have, nor would she consider herself particularly smart in any way shape or form.What Asami did love however? Bending.What she couldn't wrap her head around, was why people were so against it. Who are those equlists, and what do they want?And on another note, why isn't she able to focus on the upcoming war, ever since this water tribe girl hit her with her moped?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 43
Kudos: 70





	1. Charity Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prbblmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prbblmz/gifts).



> TW- uh... yeah it will get dark at some point (surprising I know)
> 
> Hi again! Feels like I've been gone forever, but I'm back now:)  
> The tagging is v chaotic, but basically the idea was-  
> what if u take every single expectation one may have going into this, and break it?  
> Well, at least hopefully...
> 
> and don't worry, I didn't forget about the hit list, the sequel is in progress;)  
> anyways I hope u enjoy!

Asami took a deep breath and smirked. The crowd's excited roars were surrounding her, not leaving any room for thought. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, her heart was beating like crazy, yet she wasn't nervous at all. She had it in her back pocket, this should be easy enough.

The whistle blew.

Immediately, Asami spin-kicked in the air, pulling her chi and extending it to create a line of fire to shoot at the opposing team. She knew damn well who to aim at, given that she learned from the television that their weakest link was the waterbender. He stumbled backwards, trying to regain his balance while the brothers were covering for him. Though they were tough, they were no match for her.

She could vaguely hear the announcer shouting enthusiastically, but was too concentrated on the match to make out what he was saying. Quickly, Asami sent two earth discs towards the firebender, who flinched from the blast, then, she sent a powerful splash of water his way, sending him flying backwards to the second area.

A water jet was flying in her direction, but she managed to take control of it, using the stream to redirect earth discs that were shooting towards her away.

All of the three teammates were throwing attacks at her relentlessly. It was times like this she was grateful for her airbending training, because it helped her with her dodging skills. So much so, that they weren't even able to land a single hit on her.

When she managed to tire the opposite team out, she sent a stream of water towards the earthbender and the waterbender, crashing them together and aligning them perfectly with the firebender in area two. With a smirk, she quickly pulled another stream of water and swirled it around her to get momentum. Then, before her foes could get back on their feet, she aimed it at them and sent them flying off the stage, the crowd around her roaring as she did so.

"And there you have it folks!" The announcer screamed enthusiastically into the microphone. "With an _unbelievable_ knockout in the first round only, the Avatar comes out _victorious_ against the Fire Ferrets! Thus winning the _pro-bending_ tournament for _charity_! I'm telling you, this girl is a one man's army..."

Asami took off her helmet and threw it to the ground, she swung her fist in the air with a cocky grin, waving at the cheering crowd. She knew damn well she had it in her back pocket when her father asked her to attend the pro-bending charity tournament, but the adrenaline from the fight and the roars of the crowd made her feel alive. She loved that part of the job, she loved making people happy, and she loved helping. _Especially_ by beating people up.

It wasn't a rare occurrence for her to take part in these kinds of events, her father always thought that as the Avatar, making public appearances and such was very important. After all, they wanted her approval ratings as high as possible. And right now? She had an approval rating of 86%, plus more than three million followers on Instagram. So as far as public opinion went, Asami was doing _amazingly_.

However, sometimes, she wished she got to do anything that was actually meaningful. Sure, volunteering in the charity match definitely helped raising more money, but Avatars before her got to change the world, actually helped people. For example, the Avatar before her single-handedly ended the 100 year war at the age of twelve. Well, _technically_ she had her friends there, but from what she learned it was mostly Avatar Toph doing the work. Still, Asami was turning 22 soon, yet she never got to resolve any big conflict.

The crowd's cheers started fading, and her lift out of the arena arrived. She hopped on, waving at the reminders of the roars before entering the locker room, heading to her own locker to check her phone notifications. But before she managed to check any, somebody tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

Before her, stood a very, _very_ enthusiastic and broody boy she recognized as the fire ferret's fire bender. He was tall, had spiky black hair, amber eyes, very sharp eyebrows and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"That was _amazing_!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Wow! I knew fighting the _Avatar_ would be a tough fight, but _damn_! You are so strong _missy_." He said the last sentence playfully.

"Uh..." Asami rubbed the back of her neck, smiling awkwardly. " _Thanks_..."

"I'm Mako," he introduced himself, extending a hand for a handshake, "it's _sooooo_ awesome to meet you!"

"Asami," she introduced, hesitantly taking his hand and yelping when he shook it a little harder than expected.

"Yeah I know!" He grinned. "I'm so honoured to meet you! We were so excited to find out we were competing against the Avatar! Well, I was excited. My brother Bolin is... well, you see, he has a bit more of a _serious_ persona."

As if just on cue, the earthbending brother came into sight. He didn't really acknowledge Asami's existence, he approached Mako and tapped on his shoulder.

"The tournament is over," he said in a flat tone, "can we leave now?"

Damn the brothers were very different. Bolin was shorter, and much more firmly built than Mako (fit for an earthbender). He had bright green eyes and very thick eyebrows (seriously, what is it _with_ this family and _eyebrows_?). And unlike Mako, he seemed to have very little energy and was keeping his cool. That's, even though he was considered to be one of the _best_ pro-benders of this time.

"Just a second! I'm talking to my new friend Asami!" Mako exclaimed enthusiastically.

The Avatar raised an eyebrow at this. _Friend_? She never really had friends. Is this how you make them?

It wasn't that she was a _snob_ , or mean. She was just always training, always working harder and harder to become the best Avatar she could be. So she just didn't have time for friends, nor did she need any.

"Oh, you're still here?" The earthbender said dryly.

Asami frowned. "Oh, you're an _asshole_?"

Bolin ignored her, telling Mako to hurry up before heading out of the locker room. Mako smiled apologetically at Asami.

"Don't take it personally, he can be like that sometimes," he said, "I'm sure next time he'll be much nicer."

Asami blinked. " _Next_ time...?"

"Oh! Right! I completely forgot!" He suddenly exclaimed, making Asami jump a little in surprise. "There's a pro-benders party later on tonight, all the big teams will be there! You should _totally_ come!"

"Oh," she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, "thanks, but I'm not a pro-bender so..."

"But you just took out some of the best teams single handedly!" Mako said loudly with a wide grin, as if Asami completely forgot. "Plus, you're the Avatar! Everyone will be _soooo_ excited if you come, pro-bender or not."

Asami couldn't help but giggle slightly, blatantly enjoying the attention she was receiving. Mako was nice, friendly and fun looking. Of course, it didn't bother her that he was stroking her ego in the slightest.

"You know what?" She said with a small smile. "I'd love that, how about I'll give you my number and you can text me the details later?"

Mako's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. The two quickly exchanged phone numbers and agreed on meeting up at the party tonight. Then, Asami decided it was time she went home. She waved Bolin goodbye and went outside, where a certain Immense Hawk was waiting for her.

"Xao!" She called happily, laughing as he acknowledged her existence with a huff. "Oh stop it! You know you love me."

If he was a human, he'd probably roll his eyes at that. But Asami had gotten used to his sass, it was like being best friends with a teenager, but y'know, with a _bird_.

"C'mon, ready to go home?" She grinned, stroking his feathers as he agreed with a screech and mounting him, holding on tight as he spread his wings. And soon enough, they were in the air.

Riding Xao was one of Asami's favourite activities: the wind in her face, the sun warming up her skin... she barely left the Sato estate on a day-to-day basis, unless it was for a public event or something like that, and her father usually drove her there. So though she was slightly disappointed to learn that her parents can't come see her match, she was grateful that she got to get there via her flying partner.

She also liked gliding, sometimes she would glide alongside him as he was flying. She loved her bird, and she loved spending time with him. Even if their time outside was... _limited_.

It was for her own good though, she knew that.

They landed near the mansion, waving a few of the security guards as she hugged Xao goodbye. She entered the estate, politely greeted the staff while heading to the living room.

"Anyone home?" She called loudly, her green eyes darting through the room.

After a few moments, her mother came into sight, smiling softly and approaching to hug Asami.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said lovingly, pulling away, "I saw your match on the television!"

"Yeah?" Asami said with a cocky grin. "What did you think?"

"You really showed them." she winked, chuckling. "That's how the Sato's are getting it done!"

Asami laughed, shaking her head. "Hey, have you seen dad?" She asked a moment later. "I wanted to talk to him."

"In his home office," her mom said with a sigh, "talking to the White Lotus on the phone."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Again?" She exasperated, not waiting for a response and heading towards the office, barging in without knocking.

"Asami!" Her father exclaimed in surprise, but she didn't pay him attention. She snatched the phone out of his hands with narrowed eyes.

"Hey _dimwit_ ," she said harshly, "this is the Avatar speaking-"

" _Avatar Asami_ ," said the voice she unfortunately recognized as the White Lotus's head Shan, " _can you pass Mr. Sato please? We have a few things we need to discuss-"_

"Listen here _shit head_ ," Asami Interjected, leaning against the table, "I'd appreciate it if you _stop_ harassing me and my father: we are not _interested_. We've been doing just _fine_ on our own without your guards and without your _excessive_ training. I know you don't like it, but _I'm_ the Avatar, you gotta deal with it."

" _But_ -"

"Don't call here again," she threatened, "otherwise I'll find you and firebend your _ass_ off."

And with that, she hung up, throwing the phone towards her father who barely caught it on time and brushed past the table, sitting across from her father and leaning backwards with a lopsided grin.

"You know I don't _condone_ this behaviour," he said sternly.

Asami shrugged. "Whatever gets them to leave us the _fuck_ alone. Plus, I'm _twenty two_ , it's too late to worry about my manners."

Her father tried to keep a serious expression, but his face soon broke into a grin and he laughed, shaking his head dismissively.

"How did I get such a _hot headed_ daughter?" He asked himself, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe ask yourself that," she smirked, folding her arms, "what did they want anyway?"

"Same old same old," her father sighed, "they are still trying to get me to hand you over, so that you'd complete _their_ idea of training."

"That sounds _sooooo_ boring," she deadpanned, "have I ever mentioned how _grateful_ I am that you refused to let them isolate me as a child?"

"Like I was going to let those _amateurs_ protect my daughter," he chuckled, "however, they do make a good point about you needing to be more spiritual..."

Asami groaned, dropping her head against the backrest. " _C'mon_! You're already forcing me to meditate every morning!" She whined with a pout. "How much more ' _spiritual'_ do you expect me to be?"

"Asami, you are the bridge between our two worlds," he sighed, "it's no secret you excel at the physical side of being an Avatar, but you still can't control the Avatar state, and you still struggle with connecting to your past lives..."

"I know, I know," she grumbled unhappily, "It'll be awhile before I complete my training, because there's always new things to learn."

"Precisely," her father nodded, smiling softly, "but, for now, be glad for what you have. Your strength is outstanding, and your approval ratings are off the charts! Seriously, if you weren't the Avatar, you'd make quite the _heiress_ for Future Industries."

"On the other hand, I doubt me being the Avatar is bad for business," she smirked, "especially with me being so popular..."

"Which reminds me," he interlocked his fingers together and leaned forward on his elbows, "how was your match today?"

"Incredible," Asami grinned, folding her arms, "I won."

"That's my girl!" He laughed, leaning backwards and shaking his head. "That should send a message to the public!"

"That they're in safe hands?" Asami shrugged. "They should know that by now. I wish you were there to see it."

"I know," Hiroshi sighed, "I wish I could've been there too, but being the Avatar's dad plus the _CEO_ of a major company is busy work."

"Right," Asami said, looking aside.

"Hey," her dad said, tilting his head and attempting to catch Asami's eyes, "sweetheart, look at me."

Asami knew she was being selfish, her father was working hard for both her and the city, and between their family and the company, he barely had time to himself. But she still couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. However, the fact that her father couldn't come to her match was a rare occurrence, so reluctantly, she locked her eyes with him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there today, I'm sure you did a _marvelous_ job," he said softly, "I'll come next time, okay? I promise."

Asami pursed her lips together and nodded. After all, her dad had good intentions, and she knew he'd make good on that promise.

"Anyways," Asami changed the subject, "can I have the night off?" She asked hopefully.

"What?" He blinked. "We were going to have a family dinner-"

"And I'll be there," she assured quickly, "but this guy- Mako, he invited me to a pro-benders party, I was hoping you'd let me attend."

"A _boy_ asked you?" Hiroshi smirked, leaning backwards.

"Shut up," Asami blushed, "it's _not_ like that."

"Who is this Mako boy?" He asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Can I trust him to take care of my girl?"

" _Dad!_ "

"Kidding, kidding," he waved her off, chuckling, "of course you can go, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Asami's face broke into a grin, and she jumped up from her seat, heading to hug him tightly.

" _Thank you!_ Thank you so much!" She said enthusiastically. Asami never went to parties. She didn't have time for friends, thus, which parties was she supposed to go to? So to say that she was excited was an understatement.

"You're _crushing_ me," her father choked out.

"Oh, sorry," she grinned apologetically, letting go of him.

"Damn you _and_ your muscles," he said sarcastically, "go check on your mother for me, will ya? And have fun tonight!"

"I will! Thanks dad!"

**_______**

Mako texted her the details later on in the day.

Asami was _pumped_ , she wore a red and black sleeveless shirt to show off her arms and grey-ish blue jeans. For once, her hair was down (which was really uncomfortable) and she wore black boots. She had on _some_ makeup, after all she was taught she had to look _presentable_ from a young age. Though, nothing too _heavy_. She was meaning to fly to the address with Xao, but her mother wouldn't stop babbling on about Asami ruining her hair, so she agreed to walk.

With music blasting in her earphones and her hands in her pockets, Asami walked around. She moved her head with the rhythm of the music, getting a few odd looks sent her way, but she was used to it. Being the Avatar made a lot of people walk up to her, ask for pictures and so on.

She looked around, though her vision was partially blocked by a truck, and after deciding the road was clear she crossed it.

Expect, the road _wasn't_ clear.

Asami didn't have time to react before she got hit. The person who hit her wasn't driving that fast and the vehicle wasn't large, but it was still hard enough to send her flying and hitting the ground. Asami groaned, feeling a bit sore and bruised while she pulled herself up to a sitting position, hearing an engine roars- probably the person who hit her stopping besides her.

"Oh no, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't see you!" Came a female voice to her ears, and though she was somewhat hurt, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"How could you _not_ see me?" She huffed out, pulling herself to a sitting position. "I mean I was _just_ \- _uh_..."

Asami's words were caught in her throat as the girl who hit her took off her helmet, doing some sort of an elegant hair flip before looking at Asami, and the Avatar's breath hitched as she was met with the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen.

The girl before her was absolutely _gorgeous_.

She seemed to be from one of the water tribes- flawless tan skin, dazzling blue eyes, long brown hair that fell a bit under her shoulders. She was wearing a leather jacket above a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. Asami was no stranger to makeup herself, so she had to appreciate how the girl's makeup was also flawlessly done, she had purple eyeshadow, sharply done eyeliner and her full lips were painted dark red. She was slender, yet she had curves in all the right places. She also seemed to be tall, maybe taller than Asami even.

Asami was sure she was staring, and also blushing, but she wasn't functional at all, she was too busy at gazing upon this angelic perfect human being that had just hit her with a moped.

" I... I was _just_... _wow_..." She coughed, obviously flustered. "I was..." She cleared his throat, trying to find her voice again as the beautiful girl looked at her more concerned than before.

The watertriber ducked next to Asami, grabbing Asami softly by her arm and helping her up. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Said the girl, worrying her bottom lip. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't worry," Asami assured, trying to calm the girl besides her down while also trying to get herself to chill, "I'm fine. I get hit _much_ harder than that everyday in training."

"Wait," the other girl said, narrowing her blue eyes while scanning _Asami_ , "I recognize you! You're the Avatar, right? You were at the pro-bending tournament today!" She said enthusiastically.

Asami grinned, feeling giddy from the girl's enthusiasm and from the recognition. "That's me," she said proudly.

The tan girl seemed flustered, placing a hand on her cheek and smiling apologetically. "I'm _soooo_ embarrassed..." She said, her cheeks flushing. "I'm Korra, I just moved here from the South. It's so _great_ to meet you, Avatar Asami." She bit her bottom lip, extending her arm for a handshake.

Asami hesitated, not missing the way Korra's eyes scanned her. Blushing harder, she grabbed Korra's hand and shook it, smiling right back. "Asami," she introduced, then her eyes widened, "but, uh... you _already_ knew that..." She said, chuckling nervously.

If Korra noticed Asami's nervousness, she didn't mention it. Suddenly her eyes drifted past Asami's shoulder and she raised an eyebrow. "You dropped your phone," she said, brushing past Asami and grabbing the phone from the ground, typing something in with a concentrated look.

"Hey, what are you-" Asami was cut off by a ringtone, and with a smirk, Korra pressed on Asami's phone one last time and threw it back to Asami.

"I just called my phone from your phone," she explained with a smile, confidence reeking from her tone and posture, "so now, I have your number."

"Oh," Asami blinked, "why?"

Korra laughed, rolling her eyes. "So I can treat you to dinner?" She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "After all, I need to make up for _this_ somehow..." She gestured to her moped.

Asami looked at the vehicle, noticing it wasn't Future Industries made yet deciding not to bring it up. "You really don't have to..." She told Korra, embarrassed.

"Nah uh, no _way_ you're getting out of this one _Sato_ ," the girl winked, causing Asami to blush harder, "after all, treating a _beautiful girl_ to dinner is the best I can do after hitting her with a moped." She finished off while mounting her motorcycle.

Beautiful? Asami's insides melted. " _O-oh,_ okay than..." She mumbled nervously with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck as Korra put on her helmet.

"Bye Asami," Korra said, and even through the helmet Asami could hear the flirty hint to her tone, "talk to you later."

"Bye!" Asami waved as she started driving away, a dreamy smile spreading on her lips as she watched her go.

Her heart was beating, her thoughts were racing, her cheeks were burning hot... she never had anyone turn her insides to jelly like that so fast, and she couldn't help but wonder if it really just happened.

But, it did.

She actually had a _maybe_ - _date_ with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.


	2. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Asami? How did that even happen?

"This girl _never_ runs out of energy, does she?" Asami's mother said with a smile, rubbing her husband's knuckles.

Hiroshi chuckled, shaking his head dismissively while looking at their hyperactive daughter. She had been running around the garden for about an _hour_ now, and she didn't look like she was about to calm down. Asami definitely got her mother's enthusiasm and energy, to the point that they were scared the girl was going to _burn_ their house down ever since they had learned she could firebend. At least for now, Asami had seemed content with creating small flames, admiring how pretty they were.

But it was getting dark, and though she seemed energetic, the six year old was due to go to sleep. Yasuko sighed, knowing it would be a struggle as she approached her daughter. Asami was swinging a stick around as if it was a sword, fighting invisible enemies.

"Sami, sweetheart," her mother said, kneeling down and placing a hand on Asami's shoulder, causing her to stop her actions and turn to her with curious emerald eyes, "it's bedtime, let's wrap it up."

" _Noooo!_ " Asami whined. "But I was just winning!"

"Were you now?" Her mother raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Asami grinned. "The _evil_ wizard was threatening to steal from all of the mushroom people and I was stopping him!"

"I think the _wizard_ had gotten pretty beaten up by now, " Yasuko chuckled, "you can keep fighting him in the morning."

" _Her_." Asami corrected with a pout.

"Her," her mother nodded, "c'mon, bed time."

Asami sighed, dropping her gaze to the floor and taking her mother's hand. Yasuko smiled softly at her daughter, leading her into the estate and to her room. Asami walked quietly, the rush she felt while playing fading away quickly and the tiredness that she hadn't felt all day came rushing in, leaving her almost falling asleep while still walking. 

Soon enough, the two reached the bed, and Asami climbed in without protesting for a moment. Yasuko smiled, tucking the girl in and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night darling," she said, Asami barely hearing her over the sound of her own yawn. Her heavy eyelids were slowly closing, and sleep was creeping up to her, "I love you."

The next time Asami woke up, her mother wasn't there. The air around was hot, and there were yelling sounds coming from downstairs. Slowly, Asami left her bed, her curious mind leading her downstairs quietly and cautiously. 

She was met with a bright light, and blinked her eyes to adjust. Once she did, she saw two unknown people setting the living room on fire.

And in the midst of the flames, she could see her mother, terrified and frozen in place, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly Asami felt a _pump_ of _adrenaline_ spread throughout her body, a feeling of warm, _raw_ power was coursing through her veins, and though she had never felt it before, she was certain the feeling was _familiar_. Asami felt like she was practically glowing, she felt like she was the most powerful human being in the entire world. She raised her arms, and a powerful gust of wind followed, putting the flames out. Oh, that's right, she was an airbender... she _completely_ forgot about it, of course she was! She has been for _thousands_ of years.

The two men that had previously set her house on fire were looking at her with wide frightened eyes, staying put in place. Asami wouldn't have that, these men were _abusing_ their power, breaking into her house, trying to kill her mom... she wanted them _gone_.

" _Leave_." Her voice roared, sounding much deeper than she was used to. Almost like more people were using her voice, guiding her around. Both men started crawling backwards, terrified. Soon they both stood up, sprinting away from the scene.

And as they did, Asami felt her burning power fading away, and as she completely returned to normal, she had a very important realization–

She was _exhausted_. 

She collapsed to her knees, her vision fading to black as she felt sleep falling onto her. She fell to the side, but never hit the floor as someone caught her just before she did, and the last thing she heard before slipping out of consciousness was her mother calling her name.

**_______**

  
Slowly, Asami fluttered her eyes open, blinking to clear her blurry vision. Her head was throbbing and she wasn't in her room. It still seemed to be night time, and now both her parents were there, as opposed to before where only her mom was present. But that wasn't it, around her there were many strangers in weird, white capes.

"Asami?" Her mother's soft voice came, and the little girl turned to the direction where the sound came from. Blinking. 

" _I'm tired_..." she whined, pouting.

"You'll go to sleep soon, okay honey?" Her mother stroked her hair, a worried expression on her face. Why was mommy worried? What was wrong?

"Do you remember what happened?" Her dad asked, glancing nervously to her mom.

" _Bad_ people were there daddy," she told him, "they were hurting mommy."

"And what then?" He urged his daughter, taking her small hand in his.

Asami tried to think. She woke up from the noise, went down stairs, saw two bad men lighting the living room on fire, she saw her mom and...

_Nothing_. 

"I _can't_..." she tried concentrating, but wasn't able to make up for the gap in her memory. "I don't remember."

"Okay, that's okay," her dad sighed, turning to his wife, "are you sure?"

She nodded. "I _know_ what I saw." She said decisively. 

One of the men in the capes approached them, and her father's soft expression turned into a glare as he cleared his throat. _Daddy doesn't like this guy,_ Asami noted, taking in the scene before her.

"She _just_ woke up," Hiroshi stated sternly, "give her a few _damn_ moments."

"The doctors said she was okay, and we _need_ to test her to see if your wife is telling the truth," the man replied, "that's _why_ we're here."

"Why would she be _lying_?" Her dad bit back. 

"We've gotten _countless_ reports in the last six years from parents who believed their _child_ is the one," he remained calm and collected, "it's nothing _personal_ Mr. Sato, we just need to make sure."

With his eyebrows clenched together in a frown, Hiroshi glanced back to Yasuko, then Asami, then back to the man in the cape. He remained still for a couple of seconds, before sighing in defeat. 

"Fine, go ahead." He said, stepping back.

The men approached Asami, who shrunk to herself a little as he smiled at her. " _Asami_ , isn't it?" She nodded. "Such a pretty name," he complemented, "it's nice to meet you Asami. My name is Shan, I'm the head of the White Lotus."

"Hi," she said quietly, unsure of who he is or what the ' _white lotus_ ' was.

"We're going to play a _game_ , okay?" He said softly. "You like games?"

She nodded.

"Good," he smiled, "this is how it goes: I lay down some toys and some other cool stuff, and you get to choose one, okay?"

_Sounds like a lame game_. "Okay."

And indeed a few moments later, Asami had a few items laid before her. She quickly scanned them with her eyes, contemplating what to choose. There was a Sato-mobile toy, which she knew immediately she wouldn't take–she didn't like Sato-mobiles all that much, unlike her dad. The second item was a cute doll of an eagle, one that she'd consider taking. The third was a shining plastic crown, _pretty_ , but not too exciting. But when her eyes landed on the last item, she knew _exactly_ what she was going to pick. It wasn't anything too _fancy_ or _thrilling_ , it was just some bracelet that seemed to be made out of some sort of rock. She wasn't sure why, but she immediately felt like _that's_ what she wanted to take. It almost felt... _familiar_. But where could she have seen it? Her parents wouldn't get her something like _that_...

She extended her little hand and wrapped it around the bracelet, bringing it closer to her. She heard the breath of the man hitch, and looked at him with a questioning gaze.

" _This?_ " He asked, surprised. "How about the Sato-mobile? I bet you _love_ Sato-mobiles."

Asami shook her head furiously, holding the bracelet close to herself. 

"The crown? Isn't it pretty?" 

She shook her head furiously again. 

He studied her with his eyes, and she clutched the bracelet harder so that he wouldn't take it away from her. It was hers, she was sure of it.

"Mr. Sato," he approached her father, "may I have a word with you? Outside?"

  
Her dad nodded, and the two left the room, accompanied by all the other men in capes. Now, she was alone with her mom, who took Asami's free hand softly.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked, stroking her knuckles with a worried expression. 

" _Tired_ ," she mumbled, "are they going to take my bracelet?"

"I don't know," her mother chuckled, "how about you try to get some rest?"

"M'kay," Asami yawned, "but tell them it's _my_ bracelet, okay?"

"I'll be sure to pass the note," was the last thing she heard before sleep took over, fingers still clutching onto the dirt bracelet for dear life. 

The moment her daughter fell asleep, Yasuko's smile dropped, and a sigh left her mouth. With a worried look, she glanced to the outside of the room where Hiroshi was arguing with Shan. She couldn't hear the conversation clearly, but the words ' _avatar_ ' and ' _isolation_ ' kept coming up.

What was going to happen to her little girl?

**_______**

  
_Avatar_.

That's the explanation Asami was given, _Avatar_.

The word sounded right to her ears, like it was a nickname she had been called before, though she was _sure_ she hadn't. She knew the term of course, she learned about past Avatars in school, like Avatar _Toph_ and the great things she did, or Avatar _Ummi_ and her spiritual powers. And though her mom kept telling her it's a _humble_ and _difficult_ role, Asami couldn't help but be excited. After all, she was chosen to be the most _powerful_ person in the world, how _awesome_ was that?

Also, after announcing her as the next Avatar, her dad pulled her out of school. So that was a nice bonus. 

He also kicked that weird _White Lotus_ away, deciding that as the Avatar's father, _he_ should be the one to choose _how_ his daughter gets to train, something Asami had been grateful for.

It's been a _year_ now, and life couldn't get more awesome– she got to focus on bending, which she _loved_. She wasn't in school anymore and she was getting recognized on the streets. _Also_ , she managed to bend a few other elements briefly, like air and water. But she wasn't good at it, not _yet_.

Right now, she was practicing _firebending_. It was night time, and she snuck out to practice some more. She wanted to master fire already so that she could move on to the other elements. She couldn't wait to be a _fully_ _realized_ Avatar, and to do so, she had to master them all.

She thought she was a pretty good firebender already, her flames were pretty big and she controlled them. So much so that tonight, she wanted to create _bigger_ ones. 

She was attempting for a while now, so much so that she was heaving, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she was trying again, and again, and again.

" _C'mon_ Asami," the seven year old huffed out, "you can do this, you have the... _uh_... _flamiest_ _chi_ of them all!"

She inhaled deeply, taking the fighting stance that her master taught her. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, and her fists clenched. She _could_ do this, _she_ was the Avatar, she _had_ to be able to do this.

With another deep breath, Asami managed to extend her chi to send from her fist undoubtedly the _largest_ flames she had _ever_ thrown. But, it was bigger than expected, and Asami wasn't able to control it well. Her eyes widened in terror as some bird flew by, and before it could react the flames had hit it, and it fell to the ground.

" _Oh no!_ " The young Avatar gasped, running towards where the little bird had landed and scooping it up. It was just a small hawk fledgling with black and red feathers, and was badly burned by Asami's bending.

Tears flooded the little girl's eyes as guilt washed over her, and she didn't know _what_ to do. She heard it squick in pain, so she knew that she had to do _something_.

"I'm _sorry_ I hurt you," she apologized to it as it fluttered it's eyes, "I didn't see you there, but I'm _the Avatar_ , and I'm going to help you now!"

Carefully, she stood up and walked to the coy pond. Pulling a small stream, she washed the burn. It winced at the cold water, but now she could see the wound, and it was not looking all that great. And Asami was starting to freak out.

Suddenly the water surrounding the wound started _glowing_ bright blue, and Asami's eyebrows rose in surprise. When it stopped, the bird let out a sigh of relief, and Asami gasped when she noticed the burn was looking a lot better. And the nestling rubbed gratefully against her thumb.

"That's right," she said in awe as the chick stood on her hand, using it's beak to scratch under it's healthy wing, "water have _healing_ qualities, they taught me that in Avatar studies!"

The bird then tried lifting it's wounded wing, but was unsuccessful. Though it was significantly better, it still wasn't good as new, and Asami knew what she had to do to help.

She stood up, running back to her house while holding the chick in her arms. She barged in, running up the stairs to her parent's room.

" _Mommy!_ _Daddy!_ Wake up!" She called as she sprinted into their room.

Her dad pushed himself up, still looking very sleep deprived. " _Asami_..? He mumbled. "Why are you awake?"

This was the _tough_ part. She was supposed to be asleep long ago, and had snuck out of the house to train, something that she strictly wasn't supposed to do. But she needed her parents to help the little bird, so she'd have to suffer the consequences. 

"I accidentally burned it when I was practicing firebending," she admitted quietly, "and now it's hurt! I healed it a little b-but it's still not perfect... Daddy you _gotta_ help it!"

"You managed to heal it?" Her father asked in shock. "How?"

Asami gulped. "With _waterbending_..." she mumbled.

"You _know_ you shouldn't be practicing this late at night," secretly impressed, her mom scolded, making Asami look away guilty.

"Bring it to me," her dad sighed, "and go to sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

Asami worried her bottom lip. "Is it going to be _okay?_ " She asked sadly, her voice still laced with guilt.

"It's going to be _fine_ , it just needs patching up," he assured her when she placed the fledglingon his hand, "goodnight, Asami."

"Good night daddy," she yawned, "goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart," her mother said softly.

In the morning from the moment she woke up, all that Asami could think about was that bird.

She rushed to the living room, where both her parents were already up.

"Is it okay?" She asked immediately, not even saying good morning. 

" _He_ is," her mother affirmed with a smile, "he's in a cage on the dining room table."

Asami blinked. "He?" She asked in awe.

"Yes, _he_ ," she nodded, "you wanna go see him?"

Asami's face lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically, following her mother's lead. Soon, they had reached the dining room, and Asami rushed to the cage, her eyes sparkling in reverence to see the bird sleeping peacefully, his wing fully bandaged.

"It's not a _regular_ hawk," her mother informed, "it's an _Immense_ Hawk, do you know about that breed?"

" _Immense?_ " Asami repeated in shock. "But it's so _tiny!_ "

"Because it's just a young nestling," her mother laughed, kneeling down besides her confused daughter, "one day, it's going to get _really_ big."

Asami's face brightened, and with a huge toothy grin she turned to her mother. " _Mommy_ can we _keep it?_ " She asked hopefully.

" _Oh_ , uh..." her mom started nervously. "I don't know about that..."

" _Pleaseee?_ " Asami asked again, this time with big, irresistible puppy eyes. Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Her mother hesitated again, but her daughter was so _hopeful_ and adorable... she just couldn't say no to that face.

" _Okay,_ " she said with a smile.

Asami let out a squeal of excitement, jumping a little in place before turning back to look at the bird, eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

"I'm gonna call him _Xao_ ," Asami announced, "and he's going to be my _best friend!_ "

This bird couldn't _possibly_ stay with us _forever_ , her mother thought as she smiled nervously at her daughter, _right?_


	3. Party up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I'm continuing The Hit List doesn't mean I forgot about this hehehe  
> I have great plans for this one trust me

* * *

Asami was still wearing the same, _lopsided_ grin as she walked up to the house. When she left her house, she wasn't sure _where_ the night might lead her, and she would've _never_ guessed that a beautiful lady would knock her off her feet, literally, before she even _got_ to the party.

But hey, Asami wasn't complaining. She already knew she liked both men and women, so she really didn't mind going to dinner with the _gorgeous_ watertriber, who was for sure flirting with her. 

She didn't really have any _experience_ dating though, she saw a few people, dated one guy when she was merely a teen, but other than that, nothing. Still, it was just dinner, maybe a date, nothing too stressful. Korra hasn't even texted her yet, so who knows?

Asami shook herself, returning to reality. She had been staring at the house's front door for a few minutes now, and probably looked like an idiot. She took in a deep breath and brought her hand to knock on the door. A few seconds in, and an unknown guy answered the door, scanning her with a raised brow.

" _Wait_ , aren't you the Avatar?" He asked, caught between a mixture of confusion and awe.

She chuckled awkwardly. "Yep, that's me," said Asami, rubbing the back of her neck., "um, _Mako_ invited me..?"

"Damn, _Mako_ knows the Avatar?" He whistled, impressed. "Are you two like, _dating_ or whatever?" 

"Oh _Raava_ no," Asami laughed, shaking her head, " _not_ my type."

"Cool, _cool cool cool_ cool..." his hand went through hair. "So, can I shoot my shot?"

" _No_." 

"Well, I tried," he laughed, shrugging, "no worries. Please, come in."

"Well, at least you're not _pressing_ on it..." she chuckled, going inside.

"Nah, we _respect_ women here," he replied, "not to mention you'd probably kick my ass."

"You're not wrong," Asami teased.

"Anyways, have fun," he laughed, "if you need anything, I'm Tahno."

" _Tahno_ huh?" She ran the name through her head. "Tahno of the Wolfbats?" She recognized.

"Yep, the champions and the third team you beat today," Tahno grinned, "well, catch you later Avatar." 

With that, he left, going over to presumably his friends. And that was when Asami realized she was alone, in a strangers party, and she basically knew two people and one of them merely _growled_ at her at their one and only interaction. She was so _excited_ going into this, that she _completely_ forgot that she was going to be... well, _friendless_.

So, following her senses, she went to the liquor table, making a group of people turn their heads when she arrived.

" _Shit_ , aren't you the Avatar?" One of them asked, shocked.

"Uh, _yeah_ , that's me," Asami gave him a nervous, lopsided grin.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Another exclaimed. " _Oooooh_ can you _bend_ something?!"

"Uh... by _definition_ , yes..." she laughed awkwardly. "What... _r-right now?_ "

"Go into the Avatar state!" One of them exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"What? _No!_ " She shook her head furiously, starting to feel uncomfortable. "It's a _highly_ dangerous state!" _To which I wasn't able to enter since I was six..._

" _C'mon_ just for a _second?_ " He pouted.

"I said _no_." She scowled, folding her arms.

He sighed. "Oh man..."

"Asami!" Someone called from behind her, making her turn around and see Mako grinning from ear to ear. "You made it!"

"I told you I would–" she was cut off by a bone crushing bear hug, feeling all of the air leave her lungs.

"I know, _I know_ ," he laughed, "but it's still cool! I'm friends with the Avatar! Cab you believe it? _Me!_ "

"Mako let the Avatar go," someone sighed from beside him, and when Mako did Asami noticed his brother Bolin was also there.

"Sorry, _sorry_ ," Mako said with wide eyes, putting her down, "I just get _sooooo_ excited sometimes! I hope I didn't suffocate you."

"She's an _airbender_ Mako, I'm _sure_ she's okay," Bolin pinched the bridge of his nose, "honestly how are we even brothers?"

"Being an _asshole_ isn't _genetic_ ," Asami rolled her eyes.

Bolin huffed in displeasure, brushing past Asami and pouring himself a drink. Asami ignored him, turning to the still grinning Mako.

"Again, don't mind him," he chuckled, "he's just... _Bolin_. Nothing personal."

"I doubt that..." Asami murmured.

Mako flashed her with an apologetic smile, then shrugged. "Hey why did it take you so long to get here anyways?"

"Oh uh... a _girl_... hit me with a moped..." she laughed awkwardly. "On the way here..."

His eyes widened. " _What?!_ _Holy shit_ are you okay?" He worried his bottom lip.

"I'm fine," she laughed, waving him off, " _worth it_."

"Worth it? What do you mean?" Mako narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Uh, you know," Asami grinned, "the girl who hit me was really, _really_ pretty so..."

Mako's confused expression turned into a suggestive smirk. " _Ohhh_ I see..." he wiggled his eyebrows. "Damn Avatar, didn't know you _swung_ that way..."

"I swing _both_ ways," she shrugged, still with the same dopey grin plastered on her lips, "but hey, I ain't _complaining_ when someone that gorgeous hits me with a moped and then asks me out."

" _Shit!_ It's like novels and stuff!" Mako exclaimed enthusiastically, then placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. "Two lovers meet in an unfortunate accident. One is the chosen one, and the other is just a normal, humble human being! Against all odds, they fall in love. But little do they know that a war is about to tear their life apart! How will their love survive?!"

"Uh... _Mako?_ " Asami said, bemused. " _None_ of it happened."

" _Yet!_ " He exclaims. "Anyways! Who is she? I wanna know everything!"

_Damn_ the guy is _intense_. Asami mused to herself, but she couldn't deny that she started to really like him. "Um, her name is _Korra_ ," she informed, "she's from the South Pole, and... uh... _she's_ _pretty_." Asami finished off with a grin.

"Korra huh?" Mako considered it. "I bet we can find her Instagram easily, it's not exactly a common name..."

"What? _No_." Asami shook her head furiously. "Nah uh, _no way_. I'm _not_ gonna _stalk_ her and be one of that girls. She can just... y'know, text me whenever she feels like it." 

She couldn't help but check her phone again, and still, no text. She sighed and turned the phone screen off, returning to Mako.

"Nothing from mystery girl huh?" Mako asked and Asami shook her head in response. "No matter! What better way to distract you than free drinks? _Free_ _stuff_ are my favorite kind of stuff, especially with the finals..."

"What do you mean?" Asami blinked.

Mako sighed, for the first time ever looking something other than enthusiastic, yet Asami couldn't quite place her finger on what that emotion was. "Well, the Fire Ferrets made it to the finals as you might know," he explained, "but as it turns out, it costs a _shit-tone_ of money to actually play there, and we're not exactly _liquid_ right now so... gotta save as much money as we can."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Asami said sincerely, "do you guys need help with that? I'm sure my family can spare a few yuans..."

"Oh, _no no no no!_ " Mako dismissed immediately, waving his hands. "I didn't mean it like that! We'll make do, _really_ , it's not something I can ask you to do for us."

"I really wouldn't _mind_ -" she tried, but he immediately interjected.

"Listen, we'll figure _something_ out, we always do." He smiled assumingly. "now, what are you drinking?"

" _Uh_..." _damn_ what does _this guy_ think? I'm the _Avatar!_ I don't know _anything_ about _alcohol_ , who has the _time_ for that? "Surprise me?"

"Sure, I'll fix you up," he grinned, "go sit with Bolin, maybe he'll even _communicate_ like a _normal human_ _being_." He nudged his head to the left, where Bolin was sitting, looking all grumpy and _Bolin-y._

She groaned in displeasure, but went over to Bolin nevertheless. She sat down with folded arms and a pout, looking away from Bolin.

"So... _Avatar_ huh?" Bolin asked, sounding as uninterested as it goes.

"Yep," Asami said flatly, " _Avatar_."

"And the heiress of Future Industries," he added, leaning backwards. 

At that, Asami, couldn't help but laugh. "Dude _what?_ " She looked at him, shoulders shaking from laughter. " _Suuuuure_ , I'll be taking down world class villans while at the same time producing _fucking cars_."

She thought Bolin would get even grumpier, but was surprised to see an actual smile breaking to his face. "Yeah that... that was _stupid_ of me wasn't it?" He snickered.

" _Real_ stupid," Asami chuckled. "You should _smile_ more _sweetheart_ ," she teased, elbowing him with a smirk.

"Yeah, _whatever_ ," he rolled his eyes, and Asami could've sworn he did so at least somewhat playfully. 

Suddenly they heard a squeal of excitement from before them, and saw Mako with a huge goofy grin and two drinks in his hands, his amber eyes darting between the two of them.

" _Bolin!_ You made a friend!" He said enthusiastically. 

"We're _not_ friends." Bolin crossed his arms.

"Yeah _yeah_ whatever you _say_ buddy," Mako said, sitting himself in between the two and handing Asami her drink, "hope you like fire whiskey and coke!"

"Uh..." how am _I_ supposed to _know?!_ "I _love_ it! Thank you!"

She took a sip, and immediately as the fluid burned down her throat she started to cough. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, _too_ strong?" Mako asked, concerned. 

"The Avatar can't _handle_ her _liquor_ huh?" Bolin clicked his tongue. 

" _Pfffft!_ I can handle _anything!_ " Asami frowned, taking another sip and huh... wasn't as bad as the first one...

"Woah, _woah_ , slow down there champ," Mako's eyebrows furrowed together in worry as Asami chugged down her entire drink, slamming the cup against the coffee table when she was done.

"Pour me another." She demanded, smirking as she knew she got it in her back pocket.

**__________**

Fucking _hell_ mornings are _evil_.

_Especially_ this one. Her head was _throbbing_ like crazy, her eyes felt almost _dry_ and she had the worst possible taste in her mouth. Only when she opened her eyes did she realize she was on the fucking _floor_ , and only as she managed to sit up did she notice that this was _definitely_ not her house.

_Where. The fuck. Am I._

She blinked a few times to clear her vision and then remembered – she was at a party last night, she must've fallen asleep... _damn_ her dad would _kill her_...

"Good morning Avatar," someone said tiredly from besides her, and when she looked for the source of the voice she saw Tahno sitting on the couch next to a heavily snoring Mako.

"What time is it..?" She mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Eleven AM," Tahno informed, "sleep well?"

Asami's eyes blew wide. " _Shit!_ " She exclaimed, jumping on her feet. "I was supposed to have morning training! _Ohhhhh_ _spirits_ my dad is gonna _kill_ _me_..."

"Damn, I didn't know the Avatar was scared of her dad," Tahno laughed, "what's he gonna do? You're the most _powerful_ being in existence."

"You _clearly_ haven't met my dad," Asami frowned, "I have to go, but it was really fun!"

"Any time _Avatar_ ," he winked.

Asami waved him goodbye and sprinted out of the house. Much to her annoyance, she didn't bring Xao or her glider there, so she had to walk home too. She ran down the street, barely taking the time to look around for cars and stuff until she reached the park, taking a shortcut through it. 

_Shit, shit shit!_ She thought to herself while simultaneously apologizing to some pedestrians that she almost knocked off their feet. Dear _Raava_ , her dad is going to be so mad at her...

"Are you _tired_ of living under the _iron_ _fist_ of benders?" Someone called into a megaphone. 

Asami stopped in her tracks, turning around and looking for the source of the call. Her jade eyes locked on a man standing on a small stage, with a few people surrounding him.

"Are you _over_ being _attacked_ and _oppressed_ by benders who think that they are _better_ than everyone?"

"What..?" She mumbled, stepping closer to the stage. _Oppressed?_ _Oppressed how?_ She thought to herself, baffled. _What's going on?_

"Then join _Amon_ and the equalists!" He exclaimed. " _Together_ , we will achieve _equal rights_ for everyone and _wipe out_ the oppressing rule of benders!"

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked loudly. She wasn't really trying to be _rude_ , she was just _confused_. " _Bending_ is... the _coolest thing_ in the world!" Right?

"I recognize you," the man said with dread leaking from his tone, his eyes squinted, "you're the _Avatar_ , right?"

"Yes, I am." She answered, folding her arms in defense as she felt the guy's attitude becoming more and more hostile.

"And I bet you'd _love_ to throw me off this stage with some bending, right?" He said again, eyebrows clenching in anger so much so that a vein was popping out near his temple.

"I'm seriously _thinking_ about it." She huffed out, rolling her eyes.

"You see, benders like our _precious_ Avatar," he said sarcastically, making Asami's blood boil, "are _abusing_ their power to oppress us, but we shall not be silenced!"

She gasped from his _audacity_. She was _not_ abusing her power to shut people up! _Both_ her _parents_ were non-benders! _Why_ would she..?

Suddenly, all of the people in the crowd turned to her with angry glares, and started yelling at her. Her eyes widened and her heart was beating faster and faster. She wasn't _used_ to being in this position, as she was very _publicly_ loved, and it made _panic_ start rising from within her.

"I-I'm _not_ oppressing anyone!" She shot back, fishing her hands so that they wouldn't shake. "You're... you're _oppressing_ yourselves!"

And as she ran away, she could distinctly hear a guy screaming after her: "That _doesn't_ even make any _sense_!"

She ran away as fast as she could, only slowing down after she was certain she was a safe distance away. She stared at the sky, considering the person's words. She knew life for non-benders wasn't _perfect_ , but were people really so upset by it that they would call out all benders for being _oppressors_? She never blamed all benders, it was silly, and she _knew_ how dangerous it could get for non-benders out there, after all if she wasn't the Avatar her mother would probably be...

... _Gone_.

She shook herself back to reality. This was just a _radical_ group, it's not like the _government_ was targeting non-benders and such, or that _she_ had been oppressing them by any means. It's just a small group, doesn't mean anything. 

Still, Asami couldn't shake away the thought of her being a _lousy Avatar_ that doesn't take care of her people, so she decided to scroll through her phone to distract herself.

That's when she noticed, she had a text from an unknown number. She raised an eyebrow at this, opening the text.

**Unknown** [02:31]:  
 _Hey you;) it's Korra from before, how you doing?_

_Moped lady!_ Asami remembered, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she saved the number, typing a quick response. 

**Asami** [11:31]:  
 _Real slick of u to hit me with a moped huh?😂_

Her response came almost immediately. 

**Korra** [11:32]:  
 _Couldn't wait to sweep you off your feet;)_

Asami felt her ears burning hot, as she tried thinking of something smooth to send back.

**Asami** [11:33]:  
 _U definitely left an impression:)_

**Asami** [11:33]:  
 _Also a few bruises._

**Korra** [11:34]:  
 _I can leave more😏_

Asami almost dropped her phone at that. _Holy shit_. _Holy fucking shit_. How was Korra so _good_ at _flirting_? Asami was a damn _confident_ person but she couldn't get a pickup line out for the _life_ of her. Korra on the other hand, was like a _machine_ shooting down smooth lines, sending quick replies to whatever Asami had to say.

It was so _hot_.

Taking a deep breath, she got back to her phone, trying to suppress the excitement she was feeling and just be cool.

**Asami** [11:35]:  
 _Damn. Buy me a drink first😜_

What the _fuck?_ Who the _fuck_ uses that _emoji_? _Stupid, stupid stupid!_ She scolded herself, but it was too late to delete, Korra was already typing.

**Korra** [11:35]:  
 _How about dinner like we talked about? I'd love to treat a beautiful girl like you to one:)_

**Korra** [11:35]:  
 _When are you free?_

Asami grinned, somewhat shocked that her lack of ability to _flirt_ somehow still landed her the _girl_. Maybe Korra was just feeling _bad_ for her, but she still had a chance to _blow_ Korra's mind on that date, so at the end, Asami was satisfied. 

**Asami** [11:35]:  
 _How bout tonight?_

**Korra** [11:36]:   
_Sounds perfect:)_

Asami had long forgotten how she totally missed the morning's meditation and earth bending practice, and had just walked home casually with a huge grin. She was super shocked by the way she was behaving, she had never met anyone she was so instantly attracted to such as Korra. Sure, she saw a few people, even hooked up a few times, but she never felt herself burning so hot from the inside out from just thinking about someone, it was insane. 

Only when she reached home and was met with her very angry father did she remember that she fucked up, and gave him a nervous lopsided grin.

"I _missed you_ at the morning session today." He said sternly. 

"Aw, that's so _sweet_ , I _missed_ you _too_ ," she tried. Smile dropping as her father stern expression remained.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I was at this party until late and I must've fallen asleep..."

"Asami, you're a _grown_ woman now," he scolded, "not to mention, you're mostly done with your Avatar training. You _can't_ be this _irresponsible_."

"It won't happen again," Asami assured with a weak smile.

Her father let out a harsh, displeased breath. "We'll cover with an extra practice tonight," he informed, "don't be late."

_Shit_. "I... actually... _can't_ tonight..." she grinned apologetically as her dad raised an eyebrow. "I have a... _thing_."

"Since when do you have so many _plans?_ " He asked, wrinkling his forehead in confusion. "Is this that _Mako_ guy again?"

"No, _no_ ," Asami laughed awkwardly, "it's a... girl actually. We have a _date_."

Her father's stern expression turned shocked, then turned into a suggestive, knowing smile as he clicked his tongue.

"You are quite the _pla_ _yer_ aren't you?" He laughed, making her blush. "Fine, _enjoy_ your date, we'll cover for the missed practice some other day."

Asami grinned. " _Sounds perfect_."


	4. Date Night

Asami straightened the shirt she was wearing, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the blazer she was wearing. She was fashionably late, not too much, but not too little. Korra told her to be at Kwong's at seven, so Asami got there at seven fifteen. With a deep breath, she stepped inside, heading towards the counter.

"Hey," she greeted the man behind it with a bright smile, "I have a reservation under the name Korra?"

He stared at her wide eyed for a few moments, and Asami realized he must've recognized her. She pursed her lips together and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to get over his initial shock. Then he shook himself back to reality with an apologetic smile. 

"Apologies, _Avatar_ Asami, please, right this way." He took a menu with him and led Asami to a heart-shaped booth, which was ironic because her own heart stopped beating the moment she landed eyes on a certain, water tribe girl, sitting there. She thanked the waiter and sat down, breath hitching when Korra lowered her menu and smiled at her.

"You're late," she jokingly scolded, placing her menu on the table.

"You're early," Asami observed, smirking.

"Maybe I was just eager to see you again," Korra winked.

Asami tried to appear smug, but she couldn't fight off the blush that tainted her cheeks. She raised the menu to cover her face in hopes that Korra didn't catch her pink cheeks. "So _uh_... have you ever been here before?" She asked, changing the subject and burying her nose in the menu.

"Not really, I only just moved here about a month ago and I didn't get the chance, but I always wanted to come here." Korra informed, interlocking her fingers and smiling softly at Asami, the kind of smile that just makes you just _melt_ on the inside. "Have you been here?" She then asked.

"I have actually," chuckled Asami, "it's my father’s favorite, we're here quite a lot."

"Really? Any recommendations? I have no idea what to get." Korra asked.

"A few. I'm guessing you like seafood, right?" Asami assumed.

For a moment, Korra's smile faded a little bit. "Uh, no," she said, her eyebrows furrowing together, "not really."

"Oh?" Asami laughed, a little nervously. "How did you even manage back home? I heard it's pretty much all you eat there."

At the word ' _home_ ', Korra seemed to be a little taken aback, blinking at Asami with a distant expression. But before Asami got the chance to ask if she was okay, Korra came back to herself and distracted Asami with another blinding, perfect smile. "Oh, I _do_ like seafood, I just had enough of it after having only sea food for the entire twenty one years of my life. I wanna try something more... Republic City _culture-y_ now that I actually _live_ here."

_Oh my Raava I'm so gay_. "We don't really have our _own_ culture," Asami joked with a lopsided grin, "just the culture we stole from all four nations."

And to her delight, Korra actually laughed. "Wow, _beautiful_ and _funny_ , who knew?" She leaned forward, a dreamy smile on her delicious-looking lips, and it took Asami a moment to come back to reality as a result. As she did, she fought back a blush, smiling back weakly.

"Oh, uh... _thanks_..." Asami rubbed the _back_ of her neck. "You are... quite the flatter aren't you?"

"Well, it's not hard when you're on a date with the Avatar and also one of the richest people alive," she smirked, "it'll be harder to find things about you that aren't impressive."

Aha! I _knew_ it was a date! "What? Are you a Gold digger?" Asami teased.

"Trust me dear, I'm not in any financial problems," Korra chuckled, raising her water glass and taking a sip, her lipstick leaving a red stain on it. Not that Asami's been looking, "my father is the tribe's chief."

"Wait..." Asami squinted her eyes in concentration. As the Avatar, she knew all world leaders. She even shook the southern pole Chief's hand, his name was just on the tip of her tongue...

_Oh!_

"Chief Tonraq?" Asami asked, much to Korrra's surprise. "Huh... I didn't know he had a daughter..."

"He doesn't really talk about me," replied Korra simply, taking another sip of her water.

Asami quirked an eyebrow at that, and she opened her mouth to once again ask if anything was okay. But before she managed to get a word out, a waitress interjected and asked if they were ready to order.

Korra was a little thrown off, so Asami took the liberty of choosing a course for the two of them, something that Korra seemed to appreciate greatly. After placing the order, Asami had assumed they'd just get back to their previous subject, and was curious to learn more about Korra and understand what she meant in her previous statement, but Korra seemed to have a different idea. The moment the waitress excused herself, Korra shot about a million questions at Asami, seemingly wanting to not dwell on the subject.

And Asami respected that, after all, it's not like she _minded_ talking about herself.

And that's how the rest of the date went. Well, mostly. Asami had her fair share of questions for Korra, but she didn't seem like a person that liked to talk on and on about themselves. However, she did seem very curious about Asami and her life, so Asami answered every question Korra had enthusiastically. After all, a gorgeous girl was stroking her ego, and she'd be _damned_ if she wouldn't enjoy every minute of it.

Time flew by so fast, that she completely lost track of time. She only noticed when Korra mentioned she barely touched her food in over an hour, so in embarrassment Asami inhaled her already cold dish, flashing Korra with a toothy grin.

"You are _too_ adorable," laughed the southerner, shaking her head.

"You aren't too bad yourself, _moped_ _lady_ ," Asami winked.

"I'm sorry, are you _complaining?_ " Korra asked with a quirked eyebrow, smirking.

"Hey, I'm willing to let you hit me again if it scores me another date with you," Asami said flirtatiously.

"Mmm... maybe not get _hit_ with a moped," Korra started, her eyes holding an excited glint to them, "but, if you'd like, you can ride on my moped."

"Oh, I can't... actually... _drive_..." Asami informed, a little ashamed.

"Really? I'd think you were _raised_ alongside Sato-Mobiles and such." Korra stated, confused.

"Oh, trust me, I have," Asami laughed nervously, "but... I never really got a _spark_ for the whole engineering nonsense, and then it was discovered that I was the Avatar and... well, who has time to learn how to drive?"

"Huh, I guess I never really thought about that," Korra said with slightly raised eyebrows, "but, I was actually meaning to do all the driving, you just have to hold on to me."

"Oh," Asami blushed furiously. _That's pretty embarrassing_ , "sure, let's do it."

After the two paid for dinner and thanked the waitress, they left the restaurant. Asami gladly followed Korra to the parking lot, tilting her head when they reached the vehicle and Korra threw a helmet her way.

"Extra helmet huh?" Asami smirked. "Someone planned ahead."

"What can I say? I was _hopeful_ ," Korra laughed, "c'mon, I promise not to hit anyone."

Asami laughed, shaking her head while Korra pulled on her helmet. "I should hope so," she grinned, "the Avatar performing a hit and run? Yeah, not a good look on me."

Korra let out an adorable snicker, a beautiful sound that was slightly muffled by her helmet and made the Avatar's heartbeat a little faster. Her grin widened as Korra placed a hand on her hip and leaned on it, a gesture that Asami wrote off as an attempt to impress her, because she _wanted_ to.

"Who said we had to run away?" Korra teased as she mounted her moped.

"Trust me, _I'll_ be running," Asami grinned, walking closer to the vehicle while pulling her own helmet on.

"Hope you don't mind holding my waist for the entire ride," Korra winked as she gestured to Asami to join her.

And of course, Asami didn't mind in the _slightest_.

The drive there was glorious, it was a lot like flying. Korra was driving like a _crazy_ person, and Asami was _all_ for that. What made this even better than flying, was holding onto Korra's waist. It was thrilling, exciting. And Asami was _shocked_ to find out how much of a _connection_ she already had to Korra, one that she never had before.

When they reached their destination, Asami allowed herself to hold onto Korra for a little longer, unwilling to let go. After a few moments or so, Korra cleared her throat, turning a little to look at her which made their faces really damn close...

If it wasn't for that _fucking_ helmet...

"Having fun?" Korra teased, and almost like she was reading Asami's mind she took off her helmet, revealing a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Asami replied. "Should I stop?"

"Maybe just for a little bit, so that we can get off." Korra laughed.

Oh I'd just _love_ to _get off_...

"Sure," Asami laughed, hopping off the moped and taking off her helmet, placing it on top of it as Korra got off as well. In the meantime, she scanned that moped with her eyes, trying to recognize the model. While it was true that Asami didn't get engineering or cars, she basically grew up with vehicles as siblings. So she knew a lot of models and shit like that, even when Asami had first met Korra she could recognize that this definitely wasn't a Sato-anything, but looking at it now more closely she couldn't for the _life_ of her recognize what brand it was. 

"You coming?" Korra cut off her line of thoughts, and Asami grinned widely and nodded, following Korra as she started walking. They walked silently, but Asami didn't mind it. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. With Asami eyeing Korra's hand every now and then trying to find the courage to hold it. She was the _Avatar!_ One day she'll resolve _world_ _class_ issues! She is _not_ afraid of pretty girls!

(She was in fact, _very_ afraid of pretty girls, and ended up not holding Korra's hand for the entire walk.)

"And here we are!" Korra announced enthusiastically.

Reluctantly, the Avatar tore her eyes away from Korra's hand, raising them to look at where they were in front of her, and her breath was cut off in awe. She had never seen this place- they were at the beach, and though Asami was born and raised in Republic City, she had never been to the beach at night since she was always on a tight schedule. And the sight was incredible; the full moon reflecting onto the calm water, starts bright and lighting up the sky. Small, calm waves wetting the sand... well, there's nothing more romantic than the beach huh?

"It's _beautiful_ ," Asami whispered.

"It is," Korra said, with Asami being distinctly aware of the fact that Korra had yet to take her eyes off her.

Asami giggled, punching Korra's arm playfully. "I should've seen it coming," she teased, "a waterbender taking me to the beach? How _original_."

Suddenly, Korra's posture stiffened, and her smile dropped. Asami blinked in confusion as Korra took a step back, stuffing her hands to the pockets of her jacket. "I'm not a waterbender." She stated, her expression blank. "I'm a non-bender."

Asami's eyes widened. Not because it was surprising or shocking, it was mostly because she realized her mistake. She just bluntly assumed that someone was a waterbender based on their getup and the knowledge that they come from the south. Basically- it came out more racist than she thought, and by the looks of it it was a sensitive topic for her date.

" _Shit_... sorry, I didn't mean to _assume_..." she apologized immediately. "I just... sorry."

Korra studied her carefully. Then, she took a deep breath and smiled. "It's alright," she assured, "sorry, it's just a bit of a _touchy_ subject.

"Okay," Asami nodded, "but I really am sorry, it was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done that."

"I already said it's alright," Korra let out a soft laughter, "now c'mon, let's walk alongside the beach."

Asami gladly followed, and she took the hint to not dwell on the topic, instead choosing to change it to something more... first date appropriate.

"So I've been _dying_ to ask," she started, catching the other girl's attention, "what kind of _moped_ is that? I've never seen anything like it before.

"I should hope so," the southerner said casually. "I built it myself."

Asami's jaw dropped to the ground and she stopped dead in her tracks, making Korra turn to her with a questioning gaze. "I'm sorry, _what_?" Asami exclaimed. " _You_ built it?"

"Oh, did I not mention?" Korra let out a soft chuckle. "I love engineering and making shit, one of my hobbies."

"Hobbies?" Asami repeated in disbelief. "You... _build mopeds_ for _fun?_ "

"Well, it's actually my _job_ ," she informed, "I invent stuff for a private company, it's a whole thing."

Why is _intelligence_ so damn sexy?

"Where did you learn to do that?" Asami asked in reverence and shock.

"Uh, y'know," Korra grinned, for the first time today sounding actually sheepish, "as a child and a non-bender, I got to hang out a lot with the previous chief we had before my father. And he was a _crazy_ _genius_. So it's something I always... like you'd put it, had a _spark_ for. Also I studied engineering at South Pole University when I was sixteen."

_Woah... sixteen..?_ "So you're one of those... _super geniuses_ huh?" Asami repeated the new information, resuming to walk alongside Korra. 

Korra scrunched her nose, displeased. "When you say it like that I sound like a _smartass nerd._ I just managed to finish high school early."

"Smart, beautiful and humble," Asami flattered, "guess I really got lucky."

Korra snorted. "Funny choice of words, ' _got lucky_ '. Not quite yet dear."

And Asami's cheeks burned hot at the remark, which made Korra erupt in laughter in return, which made Asami's cheeks burn even more. 

"You are so _adorable_ ," Korra said, stepping closer.

"Yeah?" Asami laughed nervously. "You mentioned it once or twice."

"Funny, I would've thought I'd mention your other... _impressive attributes_ by now," Korra said, her tone slightly seductive.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the suggestive note to her tone, and a smirk spread across her lips. "Oh? How about you enlighten me?" 

"Let's see..." she faked being deep in thought. "There's how _insanely_ _attractive_ you are, how _funny_ you are, how delicious your pink lips are looking..."

At that point, Korra had been _insanely_ close to Asami, so close that Asami could feel her hot breath on her face, and the sensation made her shudder. She read the clues, obviously, suddenly her nerves were getting to her. 

" _K-Korra_..?" She stuttered.

"Yes?" Korra answered huskily, her ocean eyes gazing deep into Asami's jades.

She cleared her throat. "I'd... really like to kiss you right now," she said nervously.

"Maybe you should," Korra half-whispered, eyeing down Asami's lips.

Asami didn't need any more than that, immediately closing the distance and bringing their lips together in a light kiss. However, that did not go with Korra, as she cupped Asami's jaw with both her hands and pulled her closer to a much more passionate one, so much so that Asami had to actively stop herself from moaning into her date's mouth. Korra's lips were somehow even more soft in reality, her mouth tasted like cherries, and mint, and it was easily her new favorite taste in the world. She couldn't get enough of it, so she kept kissing like her life depended on it, pushing her tongue in the moment Korra allowed her entrance and smiling as she did. 

After what seemed like forever, they pulled away, with Korra bringing their foreheads together.

"This had been a _wonderful_ first date," Asami said, her voice dreamy and her eyes closed.

Korra hummed in agreement. "The _best_."

They stayed like that for a few moments or so, before Korra pulled her into another kiss, one that Asami happily sank into. And they kept kissing for what seemed like hours, but at the same time it only seemed to be a few seconds. Then, someone had to just completely ruin the moment by calling her.

"Oh for _fucks sake_..." Asami groaned, picking up her phone. "What?" She snarled.

" _Asami?_ " She heard a voice of a familiar earthbender she just saw yesterday. 

" _Bolin?_ " She blinked. "Where did you get my number?"

" _My brother forwarded it to a few people_ ," he sighed.

"Great," she scoffed, "now I gotta get a _new number_."

" _Listen, have you seen my brother?_ " Bolin asked, disregarding her comment. 

"Mako?" She blinked. "No, why?"

" _He didn't come home tonight_ ," Bolin informed, " _I'm worried about him. Mako has a knack of getting into trouble_."

"I saw him this morning at the party, he was fine," Asami furrowed her eyebrows together. 

" _But I haven't seen him all day, he's not answering his phone and he hasn't returned home yet. Something is not right_."

"Alright, wait on the line for a second," she sighed, placing a hand on her phone and turning to Korra. "My friend is missing... I think I should help find him, sorry." She apologized.

The tan girl just shrugged. "It's fine, I can help," she grinned.

And Asami smiled sincerely back, returning to her phone. "Bolin, can you give me an address? We'll help you find Mako."

**Author's Note:**

> Also big thanks for prbblmz for the idea, and src1917 for the spell check!


End file.
